footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 International Champions Cup
Tottenham Hotspur | second = | third = | fourth = | count = 1 | matches = 27 | goals = 83 | attendance = | top_scorer = | player = | young_player = | prevseason = 2017 | nextseason = 2019 }} The 2018 International Champions Cup (or ICC) was the sixth edition of a tournament comprising a series of friendly association football matches. It began on July 20 and ended on August 11. The tournament was won by Tottenham Hotspur. Teams A total of 18 teams participated in the tournament. The participants were announced in four waves on April 10, 11, 12, and 17, 2018. On June 18, Lyon replaced Sevilla in the competition. Venues Originally 22 venues for the International Champions Cup were announced on April 13 and 17, 2018, but they were later increased to 23. Of these, 15 were in the United States, 7 were in Europe, and 1 was in Singapore. After Sevilla had to pull out (replaced by Lyon), matches due to take place in Warsaw and Zürich were canceled and replaced by matches in London and Faro-Loulé. The two matches Chelsea played were relocated from Gothenburg and Solna to Nice and Dublin respectively. Matches The match schedule was announced on April 17, 2018. Each team will play 3 matches, for a total of 27 matches. |time=20:00 CDT |team1=Manchester City |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1= |goals2=Götze |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=59,260 |referee=Armando Villarreal (United States) }} ------------- |time=16:00 CEST |team1=Bayern Munich |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Martínez Sanches Zirkzee |goals2=Weah |stadium=Wörthersee Stadion, Klagenfurt |attendance=22,300 |referee=Alexander Harkam (Austria) }} ------------- |time=16:00 EDT |team1=Liverpool |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=van Dijk |goals2=Pulisic Bruun Larsen |stadium=Bank of America Stadium, Charlotte |attendance=55,447 |referee=Allen Chapman (United States) }} ------------- |time=19:00 EDT |team1=Juventus |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Favilli |goals2= |stadium=Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance=32,105 |referee=Chris Penso (United States) }} ------------- |time=20:00 EDT |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= Philipp |goals2= Almeida Semedo |stadium=Heinz Field, Pittsburgh |attendance=16,171 |referee=Nima Saghafi (United States) |penalties1= Wolf Gómez Burnić Sancho Isak |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Lema Jonas Ferreyra Samaris Salvio }} ------------- |time=20:00 EDT |team1=Manchester City |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Sané |goals2=Mané Salah |stadium=MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford |attendance=52,635 |referee=Sorin Stoica (United States) }} ------------- |time=19:00 PDT |team1=Roma |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1= Schick |goals2= Llorente Lucas |stadium=SDCCU Stadium, San Diego |attendance=18,861 |referee=Alejandro Marical (United States) }} ------------- |time=20:00 PDT |team1=Milan |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Suso |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=StubHub Center, Carson |attendance=21,742 |referee=Baldomero Toledo (United States) |penalties1= Çalhanoğlu Borini Kessié Suso Reina Romagnoli Calabria Kalinić Musacchio Mauri Antonelli Çalhanoğlu Kessié |penaltyscore=8–9 |penalties2= A. Pereira Herrera Sánchez McTominay J. Pereira Bailly Smalling Tuanzebe Fosu-Mensah Hamilton Darmian A. Pereira Herrera }} ------------- |time=19:30 SST 12:30 BST |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=1–1 |report= Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Vietto |goals2=Rowe |stadium=National Stadium, Kallang |attendance=23,095 |referee=Ahmad A'Qashah (Singapore) |penalties1=Correa Rodri Moreno Mollejo Adán |penaltyscore=3–1 |penalties2= Mkhitaryan Willock Maitland-Niles Nketiah }} ------------- |time=19:30 SGT |team1=Arsenal |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1 = Özil Lacazette Holding Nketiah |goals2 = Nkunku |stadium=National Stadium, Kallang |attendance=50,308 |referee=Nathan Rong De Chan (Singapore) }} ------------- |time=13:00 EDT |team1=Benfica |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Grimaldo |goals2=Clemenza |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Harrison |attendance=24,194 |referee=José Carlos Rivero (United States) |penalties1= Parks Jonas Samaris João Félix |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Fagioli Can Beltrame Alex Sandro }} ------------- |time=20:00 CEST |team1=Chelsea |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Inter Milan |goals1= Pedro |goals2= Gagliardini |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance= |referee=Nicolas Rainville (France) |penalties1=Jorginho Drinkwater Moses Abraham Azpilicueta |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Ranocchia Gagliardini Martínez Škriniar Karamoh }} ------------- |time=17:00 EDT |team1=Manchester United |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1= A. Pereira |goals2= Mané Sturridge Ojo Shaqiri |stadium=Michigan Stadium, Ann Arbor |attendance=101,254 |referee=Ismail Elfath (United States) }} ------------- |time=19:00 EDT |team1=Bayern Munich |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1= Shabani Robben |goals2= B. Silva Nmecha |stadium=Hard Rock Stadium, Miami Gardens |attendance=29,195 |referee=Ted Unkel (United States) }} ------------- |time=20:00 PDT |team1=Barcelona |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1= Munir Arthur |goals2= Son N'Koudou |stadium=Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance=66,805 |referee=Kevin Stott (United States) |penalties1= Palencia Ruiz Monchu Riqui Malcom |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties2= Son Davies Georgiou Sánchez }} ------------- |time=19:30 SGT |team1=Paris Saint-Germain |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= Nkunku Diaby Postolachi |goals2=Mollejo Bernede |stadium=National Stadium, Kallang |attendance=50,038 |referee=Muhammad Taqi Aljaafari Bin Jahari (Singapore) }} ------------- |time=20:00 EDT |team1=Manchester United |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Sánchez Herrera |goals2=Benzema |stadium=Hard Rock Stadium, Miami Gardens |attendance=64,141 |referee=Allen Chapman (United States) }} ------------- |time=19:30 CDT |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=N'Koudou |goals2= |stadium=U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis |attendance=31,264 |referee=Ismail Elfath (United States) }} ------------- |time=21:00 CDT |team1=Barcelona |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Rafinha Malcom |goals2=El Shaarawy Florenzi Cristante Perotti |stadium=AT&T Stadium, Arlington |attendance=54,726 |referee=José Carlos Rivero (United States) }} ------------- |time=20:00 WEST 21:00 CEST |team1=Arsenal |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Lacazette |goals2=Rüdiger |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance=46,002 |referee=Paul McLaughlin (Republic of Ireland) |penalties1= Lacazette Nelson Guendouzi Maitland-Niles Özil Iwobi |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties2= Drinkwater Abraham Moses Emerson Piazon Loftus-Cheek }} ------------- |time=21:00 WEST 22:00 CEST |team1=Benfica |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Pizzi Marcelo |goals2=Marcelo Traoré Terrier |stadium=Estádio Algarve, Faro-Loulé |attendance=17,510 |referee=Hélder Malheiro (Portugal) }} ------------- |time=20:00 CEST |team1=Inter Milan |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Martínez |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Via del Mare, Lecce |attendance=24,698 |referee=Marco Di Bello (Italy) }} ------------- |time=18:00 EDT |team1=Real Madrid |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Bale Asensio |goals2=Carvajal |stadium=FedExField, Landover |attendance=71,597 |referee=Robert Sibiga (United States) }} ------------- |time=17:00 PDT |team1=Milan |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Silva |goals2= |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=51,391 |referee=Baldomero Toledo (United States) }} ------------- |time=21:00 CEST |team1=Chelsea |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=18,457 |referee=Paul Tierney (England) |penalties1=Jorginho Barkley Alonso Azpilicueta Hazard |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Ferri Marcelo Gouiri Tete Cheikh }} ------------- |time=20:00 EDT |team1=Real Madrid |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Asensio Bale |goals2=Strootman |stadium=MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford |attendance=51,528 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ------------- |time=20:00 CEST |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Inter Milan |goals1= |goals2=Martínez |stadium=Wanda Metropolitano, Madrid |attendance=23,427 |referee=Alejandro Hernández Hernández (Spain) }} Table The 18 teams were ranked based on results from their three matches, with the best-ranked team being crowned champions. In addition to three points for a win and none for a loss, a penalty shoot-out win was worth two points, while a loss on penalties earned one point. Media coverage External links * 2018